


Change (Tord/Matt)

by myspeedisgone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, FTM, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secrets, Support, Therapy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspeedisgone/pseuds/myspeedisgone
Summary: I decided to make another TordMatt story based on trans Matt BCS I can. I'm really excited to make this because I'm trans myself, so time to project myself onto Matt. :3In which Matt is trans, and Tord's his boyfriend who is trying his best to support Matt through the change. Matt's FTM in this, his deadname in it is Matilda, because yeah.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Eduardo/Jon/Mark (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Change (Tord/Matt)

Matt's POV

I look at my therapist shocked. She just diagnosed me with gender dysphoria. I mean I have been questioning if I'm trans for a long time. This just confirms it. I left a few minutes after she told me. 

My name's Matilda and I'm a dude. That name doesn't sound right. Maybe the male version will suit me. I'm going to test that again. My name's Matt and I'm a dude. 

'Oh my god! Matt... Matt... Matt! I love it,' I smile, it's perfect. I'm scared for when I get back home though. What will Edd, Tom and, Tord think? I just won't tell them right away because I just got the diagnosis five minutes ago.

I'll have to tell Tord first though, even if I don't tell him today. We've been in a relationship for almost 2 years. This could ruin our relationship. Oh no, what if he doesn't love me anymore? 

It'll be fine. Right? I get in my car and turn my music on, my long hair itching at my back. I'm going to need to cut it. I distract my thoughts by turning up the radio to full blast. 

Time skip 

I pull into the driveway and put on a smile. Best to pretend like nothing happened, like I'm not a trans guy. This is going to be hard, I already know every time I get called Matil- Ack, I can't even think it right now. I know I'll visibly cringe. 

I get out of my car and go to the door, opening it. I walk inside and look around. I decide to just go up to my room. I run up the stairs and hide in my room. 'Matt, this is for the best, they won't even know I'm home-'

BANG BANG

Welp, I couldn't even finish thinking, it's probably Tord. I go to the door and open it, smiling sheepishly. Oh, it's actually Tom, smiling at me, weird. I thought he hated me, since the whole bears with guns incident.

"Tom! What a pleasant surprise," I greet the alcoholic. 

"Matilda, we have a surprise for you downstairs, Tord told me to come to get you," he responds a bit excitedly. My face drops at my birth name but then I realize that they have something for me, 'A surprise for me?' I get up slowly and walk downstairs. I'm met with Tord, who has a big smile on his face. 

"Matilda, welcome home! I missed you so much beautiful, I couldn't wait to surprise you with this gorgeous dress," Tord beams happily. I put on a fake smile and take it. I know, I know, guys can wear dresses, but I'm not at that place yet.

"Thank you so much, babe. I love it," I lie still having that obviously fake smile. 

"Anything for my amazing girlfriend," Tord exclaims. He's so happy but I feel like crying just looking at it. I feel bad for lying but I don't want him to know yet.

"Matilda, can I talk to you for a second," Tom asks. I let go of Tord and nod at Tom. We go out of the room, into a room where Tord can't hear us. 

"What is it, Tom," I query. He looks at me a bit suspiciously, I feel nervous. 

"Are you transgender, I've been thinking about it for a while but felt nervous asking. You were looking really uncomfortable when Tord gave you the dress," he replies quizzingly. My eyes widen in surprise. 

"What?! I did not look uncomfortable, I'm a great actor and yes you're right. Please, don't tell anyone about it," I plead. 

"Of course, I won't. What's your new name?"

"Matt," I respond.

"Okay, Matt, I won't tell anybody," Tom assures. I nod and we walk out of the room. 

If Tom guessed that easily, how easy is it going to be for everyone else? Tord and Edd know me better than Tom. I sigh. I'm not going to be able to keep this secret for long and Tord will break up with me.

"Hey, Matilda, what was that about," Tord asks. I feel horrible for all the lies I'm going to end up telling.

"It was about his grandma's secret recipe," I smile nervously. Edd walks in holding a can of cola. "Classic Edd," I chuckle. Tord does too. 

"Looks like the funny girl is back," Edd laughs along. I tear up, I know I'm doing this to myself but it doesn't hurt any less. I put my hair in front of my eyes to hide it. They don't need to know, I'll be fine. Tom sneaks a look over at me, and mouths, 'Matt, it's okay, you can tell them, it'll be alright.' I shake my head 'no' to him, very noticeably. 

"Is something wrong, " Edd questions looking very confused. I make an X with my fingers to say nothing's wrong. He just looks away and continues drinking his Coke.

"So, Matilda, how was therapy," Tord changes the subject. Why'd he have to change it to that, I sigh. I really want to tell him about the diagnoses but that'll just out me as trans. It wasn't good and I don't want to lie that much.

"It was eventful, she told me something that I was wondering about, since it's confidential, I want to wait to tell you," I admit. 

"You don't have to tell me until you're ready," Tord answers with a small smile on his face. I love him so much. I hug him, I'm going to tell him tomorrow, for now, I'm going to go to my room. I grab his hand and drag him upstairs. 

"Let's go to sleep," I grin as I plop on the bed. He beams and lays down next to me. I nuzzle his chest. My eyes start to get heavy and I feel myself losing consciousness. 

"Good night, love," I hear Tord whisper before I fall into a peaceful slumber. I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has exactly 1000 words! It took so long to write but I'm proud of it! I hope you enjoyed part 1 of this fanfic! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Oliver


End file.
